


Drabbles

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [11]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Cinq drabbles.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Series: Archivage : Kyou Kara Maou [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540612
Kudos: 1





	1. Bulles de savon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts), [Meanne77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meanne77/gifts).

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première sur Fanfiction.net entre juillet et septembre 2005. 
> 
> Les corrections éventuelles qui y ont été apportées sont minimes et tiennent de la forme, le fond n’a pas été touché. La version originale est toujours disponible sur Fanfiction.net.
> 
> La dernière drabble est l'exception : elle n'a pas été mise en ligne sur ff.net du tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce drabble était un prompt de Tipitina : bulles de savon.

* * *

Yuuri souffle doucement, regardant la bulle se former et grossir avant de la laisser s'envoler.

— Je peux faire mieux que toi ! déclare Wolfram.

Yuuri sourit sans rien dire et pendant que le blond s'escrime à créer la plus grosse bulle de savon du monde, il souffle de nouveau, par petits à coups, faisant naître des dizaines de petites bulles qui s'envolent en direction de Wolfram, les couleurs irisées brillant au soleil.

Certaines se posent dans les cheveux blonds et Yuuri reste à les observer, un petit sourire inconscient sur les lèvres.

— Ah !

Wolfram prend l'air dépité et s'essuie les joues.

— Elle a éclaté…

— Tu vas trop vite, regarde…

De nouveau Yuuri se met à souffler, avec précaution, et Wolfram, sans en avoir l'air, se rapproche pour l'imiter.

Les deux bulles se touchent et Wolfram veut reculer de peur qu'elles n'éclatent, mais Yuuri le retient, un sourire dans les yeux. Ils cessent de souffler en même temps et les deux bulles s'envolent, attachées l'une à l'autre.

Yuuri regarde Wolfram les suivre des yeux d'un air envieux.

Il sourit de nouveau et se remet à souffler.


	2. Des bisous pour Wolfram

Yuuri cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, avant de constater avec regret qu’il était réveillé. Résigné, il bailla et s’étira largement, mais sa jambe et sa main gauches rencontrèrent un obstacle. Yuuri tourna la tête et sourit malgré lui. Wolfram dormait encore, bien sûr. Le blond était allongé sur le dos, prenait plus de place que la science ou la magie pouvait l’expliquer, et réussissait encore à empiéter sur la petite bande de matelas que Yuuri avait réussi à faire sienne après toutes ces années.

Une de ses épaules était dénudée et, incapable de s’en empêcher, Yuuri traversa l’espace qui les séparait et déposa un baiser dessus, regardant le visage de Wolfram du coin de l’œil. Aucune réaction. Yuuri embrassa de nouveau la peau chaude – la peau de Wolfram était toujours un peu plus chaude que la moyenne – puis recommença, remontant le long de l’épaule jusqu’à la gorge en la couvrant de baisers courts ou longs, puis de la gorge à la mâchoire… Wolfram lâcha un petit soupir et marmonna quelque chose, mais après vérification, il dormait toujours. Yuuri reprit alors ses baisers, de la mâchoire à l’oreille, et hop, un sur chaque œil, tout doux, puis sur l’autre oreille…

— Mmmrrrri ?

— Oui ? répondit Yuuri, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Wolfram le fronça, cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les refermer aussi vite.

— Mmmmfais ? marmonna-t-il avec une cohérence exemplaire pour lui au réveil

— Je teste une nouvelle attaque, répondit le brun, les lèvres juste à quelques millimètres de celles de Wolfram.

— Nnnh… ?

— « Pluie de baisers », précisa Yuuri.

Et il démontra.


	3. Traces de pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est issu d'un prompt de Meanne77 : Traces de pas.

Yuuri marche plus vite que Wolfram, toujours pressé, toujours à courir vers la prochaine aventure. Sur la terre humide de la forêt, leurs traces sont décalées. Wolfram accélère mais ses pas ne sont jamais tout à fait parallèles aux siens, toujours un peu derrière.

Jamais vraiment à ses côtés.

C’est peut-être pour ça que Yuuri ne le voit pas et que Wolfram ne voit que lui.


	4. Arc-en-ciel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Tipitina : Arc-en-ciel

_On dit que si deux personnes touchent un arc-en-ciel, elles ne se quitteront jamais._

Wolfram tend les mains. Les couleurs lui frôlent les doigts et le traversent comme si c’était lui qui n’était pas consistant.

Yuuri n’est pas là, alors peut-être que c’est le cas.

Il ne peut garder Yuuri auprès de lui. 

Pas plus qu’on ne peut toucher un arc-en-ciel.


	5. Timbre post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt de Meanne77 : timbre poste

_— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Wolfram. _

_— Un timbre, répond Yuuri. On met ça sur une enveloppe pour envoyer une lettre à quelqu’un._

Wolfram met un point de miel sur le timbre et referme le parchemin avec soin. Il n’a pas d’enveloppe, mais il espère que ça ne change rien. Il jette le parchemin le plus loin possible dans l’eau et le regarde partir.


End file.
